


Factores de distracción

by Zahaki



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zahaki/pseuds/Zahaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke ha decidido tomar el consejo de Tear y retomar su diario. Lo único que necesita es saber qué escribir y que le dejen hacerlo tanto sus compañeros como sus pensamientos. Participación de todos los personajes manejables. Considérenlo un crack-fic(?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Factores de distracción

— ¿Ocurre algo, Amo?

Luke no se había percatado que había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo observando la hoja de papel frente a él hasta que la aguda voz del Cheagle llegó a sus oídos. Quizás, esa actitud meditativa sería extraña para Mieu que inclinado frente a él le veía con preocupación ensanchando aún más sus enormes y dulces ojos cerúleos.

Anteriormente, nunca había supuesto un problema llevar un diario por mucho que le fastidiase el asunto y ahora que conocía sus orígenes pues no lo consideraba necesario más.

Era una costumbre que tenía una finalidad que en la actualidad no le generaba ningún fin; y ante el abandono de la actividad, Tear había insistido en que era una buena costumbre que le ayudaría a ver distintas perspectivas del mundo que empezaba a conocer ahora que el peregrinaje y los viajes eran una actividad de su día a día.

Verlo así era muy sencillo, pero había perdido las motivaciones para continuar.

—Esto no tiene sentido—replicó con fastidio dejando caer el lápiz que rodó hasta las patitas del Cheagle.

Con su drástico cambio de vida había demasiadas cosas que escribir y limitadas maneras de expresarse al saber tan poco del mundo en el que vivía y el que pronto cambiaría para siempre. Desistir era una opción que se estaba planteando desde que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas pero eso sería admitir su incapacidad para afrontar la situación.

Meditando en ello, ahora podía percibir con claridad el bloqueo que experimentaba a la hora de escribir. Todo lo que ocurría daba un giro a los acontecimientos de 180 grados, cada situación era mucho más difícil que la anterior y no le permitían digerirla para poder expresarla en glifos fónicos. Por el contrario, cuando vivía en la mansión Fabre, se le hacía mucho más sencilla la escritura si se refería a lo aburrida que era su estancia allá.

— ¡Pero hoy hicimos muchas cosas, Amo! —insistió Mieu tomando el lápiz con sus patitas mientras se posaba sobre el papel. La réplica tuvo la intención de cuestionar el conocimiento de la criatura mística sobre el lenguaje fónico, pero en vez de ello sólo dejó descansar la barbilla en su mano y se limitó a observar con evidente fastidio—Por ejemplo… «Tear me acarició la cabeza y dijo que era muy inteligente, Natalia me preguntó por el Bosque Cheagle, Anise intentó quitarme de nuevo el Anillo de Yulia para venderlo por mucho Gald y…»

— ¡Oye! Se supone que es mi diario.

—Pero el Amo no había escrito nada. Mieu…

—Es precisamente por eso. No hay nada importante qué hacer mientras esperamos la reunión de mañana. ¿Qué se supone que debo escribir?

— ¿Qué tal si comienza por las clases de Artes Fónicas que Tear le está dando?

—Es un diario, no un cuaderno de clases—respondió masajeando circularmente su sien derecha.

El pelirrojo comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Si bien era cierto que la mayor parte de su arrogante actitud se había perdido con su resolución, tenía que esforzarse mucho más en no perder los estribos como antes ni caer en las frecuentes provocaciones de Anise y Jade o no entorpecer los planes del grupo. Cambiar era difícil, pero contaba con una situación que lo ameritaba y poco tiempo había tenido de pensar en ello.

Dejó escapar un suave suspiro y enderezó su postura tomando de vuelta el lápiz. Tan sólo debía comenzar desde lo que consideraba el principio de esa fase de la operación y no desviarse a los detalles. No debía suponer tanto problema si empleaba los mismos métodos que acostumbraba en Baticul.

—Veamos… «ND2018, Chesedonia. Llegamos con los refugiados restantes de San Binah y Engeve; y antes de poder seguir con el descenso decidimos proponerle a Astor que estuviera presente en la reunión de líderes para hacerle saber de la situación de Auldrant. Tras eso, nos encontramos con Asch en el Oasis y nos dio una importante información con respecto a la conexión de los Sephiroth, por lo que nos dirigimos a reescribir la fórmula en el Anillo de Tránsito de las Ruinas de Zao y desde allí la del Monte Shurrey-»

— ¡Y Mieu usó el segundo fonón para ayudar al amo!—interrumpió el Cheagle contento de sentirse útil.

— ¿Lo escribes tú o lo escribo yo? —inquirió irritado Luke por la interrupción. El Cheagle bajó las orejas y guardó silencio por lo que la réplica se dispuso a continuar.

Una vez en posición, Luke tuvo la intención de seguir el consejo de Tear y continuar con el diario; no obstante, el destino que confabulaba en contra de dicho cometido se materializó con la forma de Anise que atravesó la puerta pidiéndole (no muy amablemente) unos Geles de Naranja para practicar unas Artes Arcanas con Tokunaga.

—Sólo puedo darte uno—respondió con fastidio sacándolo de su bolsillo y arrojándolo sobre su hombro. No tenía necesidad de mirar a Anise para saber que ella lo atraparía.

— ¿Escribiendo de nuevo?— preguntó la chica a pesar de que se respondió a sí misma— Entonces deberías agregar que me debes una por recuperar tu billetera de…

—Eso lo hizo Tear, tú sólo te dedicaste a pelear con Noir.

—Entonces agrega que la chica más guapa y linda del mundo está cansada de la vida de guardiana y desea un noble rico y atractivo que la rescate de esta vida de peligros.

—Es un diario, no un anuncio publicitario—sentenció con la intención de zanjar la conversación y poder ignorar a la guardiana.

—No eres nada lindo—culminó la chica cerrando la puerta con fuerza sin llegar a aventarla como el pelirrojo había esperado.

Luke suspiró dejando entrever un ligero alivio. No había perdido por completo la línea que había planificado; pero aún así, tuvo que leer una vez más lo que llevaba para retomar la idea en donde Anise había interrumpido. Duró algunos minutos debatiéndose entre si debía escribir los acontecimientos de camino y regreso de las ruinas o sólo agregar lo sucedido en la ciudad de Chesedonia y las expectativas del grupo con respecto a su plan de descenso.

Todo tenía sentido en su cabeza, uno que prontamente se desintegró con la nada silenciosa irrupción de Guy emocionado con un auto que podía correr a grandes velocidades por el desierto usando solamente partículas del segundo fonón como energía.

—Guy, no entiendo nada de lo que dices—admitió completamente frustrado.

— ¡¿Cómo no puedes entenderlo?! —Exclamó Guy con gesto ofendido—¿Te imaginas todas las posibilidades y los encuentros que nos evitaríamos si viajáramos en un vehículo así en los caminos a los que el Albiore no puede llegar?

—Pero supongo que ese tipo de vehículos sólo sirve para zona desértica y no tiene mucho espacio para el grupo—intervino Jade desde la puerta mientras ajustaba sus anteojos sobre el arco de su tabique—. En los bosques y ríos sería completamente inútil ¿cierto?

El pelirrojo y el rubio se quedaron unos momentos en silencio observando al Coronel al tiempo que se preguntaban en qué momento había llegado; y no sólo eso, participando de una conversación en la que Luke ni siquiera estaba interesado. Todo con respecto a las máquinas definitivamente era materia que correspondía a Guy y de la que poco podía opinar o participar.

—Cómo sea, intento escribir así que…

— ¿Una carta? —Volvió a intervenir Jade— La juventud es tan adorable ¿Acaso quieres que te envidie por estar rodeado de tantas chicas lindas?

—Si conoces a alguna chica realmente "linda", preséntamela—dijo Luke derrotado intentando seguirle el juego al Coronel aunque eso era una osadía que en pocas ocasiones podía permitirse a sabiendas de las posibles y poco agradables consecuencias. Hablar con Jade era cansino en más de un sentido—. En realidad estoy retomando mi diario.

— ¡Eso es genial, Luke! —Exclamó Guy acercándose y tomando la hoja para leer el contenido.

—Ciertamente—concordó Jade—, es como una especie de bitácora que a los jóvenes ayuda mucho para analizar las cosas y tomar mejores decisiones en el futuro.

— ¿No llevas bitácora, Jade?

—Tenía un asistente que lo hacía por mí, pero en este momento está trabajando en Gran Chokmah.

— ¿Y no sería conveniente que llevaras una por esta situación? —meditó Guy en voz alta.

— ¿Una persona de mi edad? —Posó su mano enguantada sobre su pecho con fingido pesar— Mis articulaciones no lo permitirían. Pero si alguien quiere tener semejante honor, estaría complacido de dictarle el informe que el Emperador Peony debe recibir.

—Paso. No pienso escribir un informe para Malkuth pero quizás un noble conocedor de su geografía esté dispuesto.

—Luke, eres cruel…—sollozó el rubio.

—En fin. ¿Qué quieren? —preguntó con evidente impaciencia.

—Yo sólo venía por lo del automóvil pero voy a dar un paseo. Me pareció ver que el sirviente de Astor tiraba unas cosas interesantes y quizás me sirvan—Guy marcó la retirada rápidamente y desapareció al instante.

—En realidad venía a decirte que los niños deben ir a la cama—Luke entrecerró los ojos ante la obvia mentira—. De acuerdo, sólo quería asegurarme de que no presentaras ningún síntoma posterior a la Hiperresonancia, pero por lo que veo todo está bien.

— ¡¿Estás preocupado por mi?! —inquirió ante la sorpresa mientras se levantaba del asiento haciéndolo rodar algunos centímetros lejos de su cuerpo.

—Por supuesto—respondió el Coronel solemnemente—, ¿qué sería de la operación de descenso de las Tierras Exteriores sin la herramienta que reescribe la fórmula en los anillos? No podemos permitirnos perder semejante pieza.

— ¿Eso qué significa?

—Buenas noches, Luke.

— ¡Jade!

Y antes de que pudiera ejercer un interrogatorio más riguroso, el Nigromante había desaparecido tras la puerta. No quería pensar demasiado en las palabras del Coronel Jade Curtiss pero sabía de sobra que era una persona inteligente que se deleitaba molestando a sus acompañantes con ponzoñosos comentarios. En ocasiones era muy difícil conocer las intenciones de Jade, pero en otras era fácil entender que quería molestar; y ésta no fue particularmente distinta.

Suspiró mientras se rascaba la nuca aún viendo la puerta de madera cerrada. Ubicó la silla en su lugar y asumió la postura para continuar.

— ¿Se siente bien, Amo?

—No te preocupes, Mieu. Si Jade hablara en serio tomaría algunas muestras para hacer pruebas y confirmar cualquier sospecha.

O al menos eso esperaba…

El Cheagle se mostró satisfecho con la respuesta y sonrió balanceándose nuevamente sobre sus patitas en actitud relajada. Luke retomó la lectura por tercera vez y al decidir al fin qué escribir la puerta sonó con un golpe sordo y firme tres veces; no obstante, la persona no esperó el permiso de entrada.

—Luke, estoy escribiéndole una carta a Padre con respecto a la situación y es preciso que tú como tercer heredero a la corona también presentes tus respetos y expectativas con esta operación. Oh, ¿interrumpo algo?

La réplica no podía decir si la princesa de Kimlasca había leído su mente o si su expresión era lo suficientemente obvia como para notar que no quería ser interrumpido. En definitiva no era posible que todo el grupo se empeñara en obstaculizar su escritura cuando que anteriormente se habían esforzado en ignorarle. Resopló.

—Con lo que escribas tú basta, Natalia. Estoy seguro que el tío confía plenamente en tu objetividad.

—Pero aún así, Luke…—insistió la rubia aunque en un tono mucho menos imponente con el que se había introducido— También eres un miembro de la realeza que representa a Kimlasca, es un momento crucial para que se establezca definitivamente la paz.

—Yo sólo soy una réplica que quiere hacer lo que pueda. No te preocupes, lo harás bien.

Natalia asintió cabizbaja y se dispuso a irse pero antes de cerrar la puerta y sin siquiera verle preguntó: —Asch… no ha vuelto a contactarse contigo ¿verdad? —su voz era suave y llena de dudas. La preocupación era evidente y Luke comprendió de inmediato que el interés de la chica no residía en esa carta que escribía al Rey Ingobert.

—Te haré saber cuando lo haga—fue lo único que pudo decir.

Con la reciente conversación y Natalia fuera de su habitación, ya no tenía ni idea de qué escribir y simplemente comenzaba a descartar la opción de retomar su diario al menos por ese día. La puerta sonó suavemente y ya rendido emitió un firme "Adelante". Esta vez fue Tear que solamente asomó la cabeza.

—Umm… ¿Estás ocupado?

—Lo estaba. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Sólo quería preguntarte si entiendes los libros que te dejé o si necesitas que te explique algunos versos para que los repases mientras tenemos oportunidad de descansar en una posada.

—Bueno, algunas veces me cuesta entender el significado de los versos pero cuando peleo y me concentro, puedo sentir las fonorranuras acoplándose y todo repentinamente cobra significado. Voy lento pero seguro.

Tear sonrió con satisfacción y él se giró tomando los papeles entre sus manos para guardarlos.

—Oh, ¿retomaste tu diario? —interrogó ella con curiosidad.

—Pensaba hacerlo, pero sinceramente no sé cómo escribir todo lo que está pasando. Además, no tiene tanto sentido ya que ni siquiera tuve amnesia.

Tear lo miró unos segundos pero sus facciones se relajaron ligeramente. Luke pocas veces la había visto así y sabía que ella estaba buscando las palabras más convenientes para explicarle las cosas o dar su punto de vista, era alguien completamente distinta a la chica fría que bajó con él del Valle del Tártaro. Aunque estuviera agradecido con la paciencia que ella había estado mostrándole mientras conocía el mundo, él no esperaba entendimiento de su parte.

—No lo malentiendas, Luke—dijo ella calmadamente—. Un diario es algo propio, no se trata de que escribas todo lo que pasa sino lo que te pasa. Podrías comenzar por: cómo te sientes, lo que te gustaría que pasara o lo que quieres hacer.

Luke ensanchó los ojos avergonzado— ¡¿Co-cómo podría escribir algo así?!

Ella sonrió divertida—No lo sé. Es tu diario—dijo y se retiró sin darle oportunidad de decir nada más.

Él resopló y se removió las hebras rojizas hasta despeinarse por completo. La única forma en la que podía clasificar a ese grupo tan peculiar era de "desesperante". Temía que su salud mental terminara destruida con esas personalidades tan excéntricas y lo mucho que estaban influenciando en su vida pues ya demasiado tenía con ser la réplica de alguien que cada vez que quería invadía sus pensamientos y le insultaba.

Decidido ya a meterse en la cama, deshizo las sábanas hasta que consideró que tenía el espacio apropiado para acomodarse. Tendría que enfrentar una fuerte reunión al día siguiente y lo mejor que podía hacer de momento era descansar apropiadamente.

Pero de nuevo sus planes se vieron frustrados.

— ¿Ahora quién?

—Lo siento, Luke. No quiero ser una molestia, puedo hablar contigo mañana si lo deseas.

—No te preocupes Ion. Creí que eran los demás.

El Maestro Fónico cruzó el umbral lentamente y se aproximó al lado de Luke quien le hizo un espacio en la cama.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado.

—No realmente—Ion negó con la cabeza suavemente—. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien.

Enarcó una ceja. No tenía claro a donde se dirigía esa conversación pero el Maestro Fónico no estaba en la mejor posición para preocuparse por los demás enfrentándose a una fuerte carga física con la abertura de los Sellos Dáathicos. Ladeó la cabeza con una acentuada expresión interrogante.

—Me siento bien. Estoy algo cansado con el viaje pero no me siento enfermo ni nada por el estilo.

—No me refiero a cansancio, Luke—la voz de Ion se apagó un poco y el noble no estaba seguro si preocuparse o no—. Te he visto agitado últimamente y entiendo tu urgencia pero es necesario que te calmes.

Ensanchó los ojos con algo de sorpresa. ¿Acaso no era normal estar preocupado? Era más que lógico que se angustiara al pensar que las Tierras Exteriores podrían sufrir el mismo destino que Akzeriuth y que no pudieran evitarlo por seguir con formalismos y procedimientos que entorpecían la labor aún si entendía que la colaboración de ambos imperios era importante para terminar con la operación sin más bajas.

—No es necesario que te desgastes pensando en ello. Todos se están esforzando en proteger las Tierras Exteriores.

—Lo sé, Ion. Pero es difícil sentarse sólo a esperar.

—La paciencia es una virtud. Medita en ello.

¿Meditar? Tear siempre decía eso y se mantenía en calma aún cuando ella era quien enfrentaba una de las cargas más pesadas, Jade siempre analizaba las cosas antes de decir su perspectiva, Guy era el experto en las rutas y siempre optaba por las opciones que les beneficiaran en su viaje, el apoyo moral y diplomático de Ion abría las puertas de todas las ciudades que tenían que visitar. Ahora que pensaba en eso, se daba cuenta que él solo era incapaz de continuar sin el apoyo de los demás. Definitivamente pensar y analizar no era lo suyo pero al menos entendía la importancia de los miembros de su equipo.

—Veo que retomaste tu diario—comentó Ion tras unos minutos de silencio mientras observaba el lápiz y el papel abandonados en la mesa donde Mieu se había quedado plácidamente dormido—. Eso puede ayudarte con la ansiedad.

Luke rió suavemente—Intenté retomarlo, pero ya no sé qué escribir. Han pasado muchas cosas y sencillamente otras no tienen importancia.

— ¿Importancia para quién? —preguntó el Maestro Fónico inocentemente.

El pelirrojo parpadeó un par de veces y sintió que se congelaba en el lugar. Nunca había pensado en eso, no era como si le molestara que leyeran lo que escribía pues era una mera formalidad médica por temor a la amnesia que nunca existió. Lo que escribía anteriormente debía ser de sus vivencias de una manera detallada y comprobable para que los especialistas pudieran estudiar su situación, mas ahora no había necesidad de seguir con eso. Podía escribir lo que quisiera.

—Al parecer tienes mucho en qué pensar—Ion le sacó de sus pensamientos abruptamente al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la salida—. Entonces me despido. Buenas noches, Luke.

—Sí, buenas noches…—respondió de manera autómata aún perdido en una tormenta de pensamientos, como si un velo se hubiera deslizado de su rostro permitiéndole ver más allá.

Sólo pudo escuchar el cierre suave de la puerta y Luke se quedó unos instantes viendo el papel aún en la mesa. Quizás esa no era la mejor manera de comenzar, analizó unos instantes antes de decidirse a empezar de nuevo y extraer de entre sus cosas una hoja de papel limpia.

Entre las muchas cosas que se había permitido pensar, lo cierto era que se sentía mejor consigo mismo desde que estaba viviendo más experiencias y estaba luchando por hacer lo que pudiera ppor proteger ese mundo, dejando a un lado a su anterior yo egoísta. Se olvidaría por completo del chico ignorante y escribiría como la nueva persona que aseguró ser.

«Hoy, llegamos a Chesedonia y nos encontramos con…»

El lápiz se resbaló cayendo sobre la superficie de madera con un ruido bajo pero seco. Se había llevado la mano a su sien al sentir el dolor agudo que se instauró en su cabeza mientras su alrededor se enmudecía con el sonido metálico que se agudizaba cada vez más al sentir las fonorranuras ajustándose rápidamente para recibir la conexión. Había experimentado esa sensación anteriormente y ya sabía lo que significaba.

—Réplica, ¿estás durmiendo?

—Asch…—respondió al eco dentro de sí que oscurecía su presente. Se levantó de la silla pero se tambaleó apoyándose contra la cama impidiendo caer estrepitosamente.

—Oh, veo que el señorito se está yendo a la cama tarde. Me pregunto qué diría Sussane.

— ¿Acaso quieres que te hable de nuestra madre?

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¡No te contacté para eso!—exclamó Asch haciéndole gestear una mueca de incomodidad por el volumen— Noté que los temblores han cesado. ¿El Nigromante ha hecho algo?

Rió suavemente intentando no usar demasiado volumen para no irritar al otro—Usé la Hiperresonancia para reescribir el verso de los anillos con la fórmula que Jade me dictó.

— ¿Tú? —preguntó Asch con mórbida ironía—quién diría Incluso un desecho como tú tiene su utilidad.

Frunció el ceño—La utilidad de salvarte el trasero es una de tantas—dijo hastiado.

— Cómo te atre-

—Sigues en el Oasis ¿no es así? Es por eso que te diste cuenta que Chesedonia no caería abruptamente.

— ¡Tsk! Nada de lo que no pudiera librarme por mi cuenta. Estoy a un nivel muy diferente al tuyo.

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Dejar que Asch siguiera fanfarroneando la diferencia de habilidades entre ellos era lo mejor que podía hacer si quería evitar una pelea en la que lógicamente su cabeza lo resentiría minutos después.

—Sí, sí. Lo que diga el General de Élite de los Caballeros del Oráculo.

Unos cuantos minutos más de insultos por parte de Asch y disimuladas risas por parte de Luke le permitió extender la conversación y escuchar algunas cosas que le hubiera gustado discutir en persona. El temperamento del caballero era mucho menos efervescente que de costumbre y el pelirrojo de un momento a otro tuvo que ponerse cómodo en su cama para sostener la conexión.

— ¿No sería más fácil que vinieras con nosotros?

—No lo creo. Dudo que aguante tu idiotez—dijo el otro con voz suave. No había rastros de aquel enojo con el que tácitamente siempre le acusaba de ladrón.

— ¿Por qué me pediste que fuera al Oasis? Pudiste hablar conmigo a través de este canal.

—Eso es algo que un desecho como tú no entendería.

En algunas ocasiones, se preguntaba por los resultados de un destino más favorable. Mentiría si afirmara que no se sentía culpable de lo acontecido, que no deseara de vez en cuando vivir en una situación en la que él nunca hubiera representado una amenaza para Asch.

— ¿Sigues allí, Réplica?

Pasó saliva. No había notado que se mantuvo en silencio mientras pensaba en la forma de expiarse con su original. No obstante, este tipo de contactos no le molestaba demasiado y le permitía que el sentimiento de culpa mermara abriendo un camino de posibilidades.

—Sí, aquí estoy…

—Hoy no eres tan molesto ¿Te cambiaron el cerebro?

—Tomaré eso como un halago de tu parte.

Sonrió y cerró los ojos suavemente mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en el lecho. El diario ya no formaba parte de sus prioridades; al menos no por ese día, porque seguramente al siguiente tendría algo mejor qué escribir.

—Ni en tus sueños, Réplica.


End file.
